Child of Prophecy
by casgirl1967
Summary: But there is yet hope for the people of Sukiakari for a prophecy was given to the king and queen. They would one day have a child who would be able to hold all of the beast and not parish. However, that child would be hated and scorned by many even by those closets to it. *I don't own Naruto only the ocs you see in the story.
1. chapter 1

A king named Yasahiro and a queen named Akiko rulled the village cursed by the nine demons that roamed the land. The people managed to seal eight of the beasts into hosts and the last remains a mystery.

Those who have the beasts concealed within them never survive for long for the seal always breaks and the beast is released. But there is yet hope for the people of Sukiakari for a prophecy was given to the king and queen. They would one day have a child who would be able to hold all of the beast and not parish. However, that child would be hated and scorned by many even by those closets to it. It was also told that this child could help bring peace to the world or help bring the world to its destruction.

Soon after that the couple were expecting a baby girl. Rembering the prophecy the two monarchs raised the child with as best the could and showed the girl much love. They even went as far as throwing feast in the village for their baby girl and the villagers grew to love her.

Three years later the couple were with child again and were joyous to find out it was a girl. However great tragedy shook the village. The ninth beast attacked Sukiakari. With the arival of the last beast the seals to the eight host broke killing them and releasing the other beast. Having no other choice Yasahiro, followed the prophecy and sealed all of the nine beasts within his new born daughter which also sealed her fate. In the process of sealing the demons, King Yasahiro was killed and the village was safe.

* * *

 _*Authors note_

 _Ok so this is my first Naruto story so please be patient with me. I would like to thank those of you who read this. All I ask is to put your thought of this. Also please do not copy. ='~'=_

 _*Disclamer I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. I only own the Ocs you will see through out the story.＼(^-^)／_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a relatively calm and peaceful morning in Sukiakari village. King Yasahiro along with his heavily pregnant wife and three year old daughter Kiko went on a short walk in the surrounding area of the village which seemed almost untouched by mankind. Although that is exactly the case for the ancestors of the village wished for the area to remain beautiful and untouched. After a short while the family of royals came upon a small clearing and in the clearing was a picnic basket. Upon stumbling across the basket Yasahiro turned to face his family.

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I came here earlier before our walk and set up a nice meal for us to enjoy as a family," kneeling down in front of Kiko he gently cupped her cheek and gave her a kiss on the forehead and continued, "With all the preparations for the baby I feel as if you think your mother and I were purposely neglecting you so I thought why not have a nice family picnic." Akiko smiled down at her husband and daughter and gently placed a hand on Kiko's head.

Kiko looked up at her mother then to her father before smiling enthusiastically. "It okay papa, mama. I know you wov me, besides I gunna be big sistor." She hugged both her parents before running over to the basket and sat down impatiently, "now huwwy up I hungry." Yasahiro and Akiko looked at each other in amusement before joining their daughter at the basket. Now the family enjoined their meal in silence with the occasional birds singing their songs. After they finished their meal the family headed back to the royal home in the village.

When they made it back to the village Yasahiro's most trust worthy companion since childhood Hayato came to greet the family. Now Hayato is a in charge of dealing with the personal training of the royal family should they chose the paths of a shinobi. For generations Hayato's family has always trained the future monarchs of the village. Hayato one day hopes to train one of Yasahiro's children to become a mighty fine monarch and shinobi for Sukiakari.

Yasahiro and Hayato clasped each other in a brotherly hug. "It feels as if we have not seen each other for years Yasa." Hayato explained as he released himself from the hug.

Yasahiro shook his head and bellowed out a heartfelt laugh. "Hayato, we saw each other two days ago." Running a hand over his beard his laughter slowly turned to a light chuckling.

"Yes well it feels like eternity," Hayato shrugged and turned to the pregnant woman, "Anyways how are you doing Akiko?"

The queen sighed tiredly. "I am good although I have been better," She placed a hand on her swollen stomach, "although I cannot wait until this little one comes out." Hayato nodded before bidding the small family goodbye and carried on his way. The three continued their way home. As they were a little more than halfway home when a great pain overcame Akiko. Clutching her stomach she let out painfully loud cry. "Yasahiro, I think the baby is coming." Akiko let out another cry with small tears running down her cheeks.

Yasahiro held his breath before springing into action. He carefully carried Akiko and Kiko all the way back to their home as quick as he could without accidentally injuring his wife. When they made it back into their home he set down his daughter and called for the midwife who would be delivering his new child. Yasahiro placed Akiko into the first beeroom he saw and did as the midwife told him to do which was wait outside patiently. The king could not do much as his wife went through labour so he paced anxiously outside in the hall. All throughout the gigantic home the only thing that could be heard were screamed of pain as Akiko delivered her second child.

Nearly ten hours had passed before the new addition to the family came. When Yasahiro was finally allowed into the room he and Kiko instantly rushed into the room and were greeted by the sleeping face of the newborn girl. Out of exhaustion Akiko gave the baby to her husband slowly fell asleep. Yasahiro carefully cradled the little girl that lay in his arms asleep. Kneeling down Yasahiro showed his oldest daughter her newborn sister. "Look Kiko," he choked out a sob of joy, "it's your baby sister."

Kiko stared at her sister in amazement and awe. She gently poked her sisters cheek and giggled. "She feels squishy." Kiko stated before laying down in the bed next to her mother.

Yasahiro chucked softly making sure not to wake up his daughter and walked down the grand staircase leading outside to show the village the new princess. Many villagers stared in amazement as they saw their king with his newborn. Sometime during his walk the baby girl in his arms woke up and stared at everything in curiosity. "Look around you little one. This is your home and your village. It is called Sukiakari village and it is beautiful just like you. Your mother and I are going raise you here and my best friend is going to show you how to be a shinobi. We are going to live happily here, together." Yasahiro kissed her nose and continued walking.

A great quake shook the village making the infant cry out in fright. The wind started to pick up and more quakes seemed to fill the land. The king turned to find the cause of the quake and gasped at the sight. Nine beasts stood around the village meaning the eight hosts are dead and the last beasts has finally made itself known. Weeping silently the king cradled the infant to his chest now knowing the fate of his baby girl.

Shinobi of Sukiakari already started trying to face the demons that surrounded the village. Yells of pain filled the air as some were killed and injured. Yasahiro sighed and began the sealing process performing the correct hand signs needed. This went of for about half an hour before the beasts started disappearing into the belly of the girl.

The girls father sighed once again from chakra exhaustion. Close to finishing the sealing Yasahiro felt a shredding pain in his chest and heard a far off yell. Slowly blood trickled down his chin and his eyes fought to stay open. He slowly finished the sealing process and fell backwards, however Hayato managed to catch him in time and slowly laid him down. Hayato cliches his best friend's hand and stared down at him with a hard painful expression. "Yasahiro don't die." Tears streamed down the man's face.

"Hayato, please my friend watch over my family. They will need you in these hard times. Keep special watch over the baby, she has a difficult life ahead of her and she will look to you for guidance." Yasahiro took a choked breath and turned his head to his baby girl. "My little one, although your walk will not be easy I know you will grow to be a strong woman. You will be a hope to the village, however it will not seem like it for a while but they will look to you for hope and for that I will name you...

Nozomi..." The king took his last breath after uttering those last words to his daughter.

Cries of the village could be heard that night. The night some villagers lost their home, some even their lives, but it is also the night the prophecy came to light. The week following that fateful night Sukiakari buried twenty of its people, eight of which were the old host for the beasts and one which was their beloved king.

* * *

*I don't own Naruto I only own the ocs you will meet.


End file.
